


Confusing Lights and Ice Cream

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Christmas Lights, Communication, F/M, First Date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhane and Karone discuss the confusing lights on the houses and the possibility of dating again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusing Lights and Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purplestripe66](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplestripe66/gifts).



> Disclaimer: It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> Note: I'm labeling this as a first date because they only ever had that one disaster of a date that happened while Karone was still Astronema so this counts. Also please don't be offended by Zhane and Karone's confusion as to why there are lights on some of the houses. It's being presented as this is their first time seeing them and they're not sure what they're for. Thank you!

Confusing Lights and Ice Cream:

Zhane shifted on his feet, glanced at the house again and then looked at Karone. They were standing a careful distance apart and for the first time in his life he wasn’t sure how to close that gap. Karone stood about a foot away, nose wrinkled as the shifting colors, from the lights on the house in front of them, reflected off her face. He wanted to step closer, but wasn’t sure she’d want him to.

“I’m not her anymore,” Karone told him as she tilted her head, pursed her lips and decided, “This is horrible.”

“It’d hideous,” Zhane agreed. The house in question had multicolored flashing lights on everything that could be covered in lights, oversized fake candle stickers in the windows and several blow up creations in the yard. The one that confused Zhane the most was a green one that proclaimed that it was The Grinch. The thing collapsed down, then inflated quickly so that its streamer arms waved wildly. When it was fully inflated it screamed, ‘Grinch!’

Karone’s eyes narrowed in on the Grinch, “I suggest we move on.”

Zhane frowned at her a moment, trying to decide what she meant before he agreed, “From this house, yes.”

They started down past the two undecorated houses, towards the next one that was lit up. Zhane shoved his hands into his pockets, “I know that. I’m not asking you to be her. I just want to get to know you better.”

Karone glanced at him, her face unreadable, before she turned to regard the house in front of them, “This is better.”

The house had one tree decorated in purple lights, another in white and another in blue. Icicle lights that had all three colors decorated the garage and porch. 

“It seems nicer when they’re not flashing,” Zhane commented.

Karone looked at him with a slight smile, “Justin said that he likes the one that flash in time with music.”

Zhane shifted closer as he tried to picture the lights of the house in front of him dancing to his favorite song and smiled, “That would be pretty.”

Karone nodded and started towards the next house, “Do these have a purpose?”

“I think it’s to attract the big man dressed in red being pulled around by those reindeer things,” Zhane attempted to explain as he followed her, “The lights are to show that the occupants worship him so that he’ll stop there and leave presents.”

Karone stopped and gave him a considering look. Zhane shrugged. Karone smirked, “I believe he’s called Santa.”

Zhane shrugged again and then warned, “Andros said not to ask Ashley.”

“He afraid to find out if she’s religious or not?”

Zhane shrugged, “Maybe more worried she’d try to convert him.”

Karone considered him a moment before looking back at the house in front of them, “If this is where you tell me my brother is one of those fools who worship the morphing grid I’d rather you not.”

“He’s not,” Zhane reassured.

Karone shifted closer to him, “This one is pretty.”

The house had all white lights that accented the house and a few select trees in the yard.

“It is,” Zhane agreed as he looked at her.

“I mean the house not me.”

“I did too.”

She turned to look at him, shifted closer and let him see the worry and confusion she was feeling, “How can you get to know who I am when I don’t even know who I am?”

“You’re you,” Zhane tried to reassure, “And I know you’re still figuring that out, but I…I still…”

“Me too,” she agreed.

Zhane nodded. They turned back towards the house.

“What do you want to do?” Zhane asked.

Karone regarded the house for a moment before turned back towards him, “Once I would’ve been trying to figure out if this Santa person was a former red and if I could easily take him out and steal all his presents. Now I just want to enjoy the lights even though they raise several questions about the sanity of the people living here.”

“There are quite a few houses that aren’t full of lights,” Zhane agreed, “And some of them have that funny looking house with the people worshiping a baby.”

“Perhaps it’s their red man as an infant?” Karone suggested.

“Maybe,” Zhane shrugged, “Or maybe they’re enemies.”

Karone frowned, “That doesn’t seem like much of a conflict. How would an infant expect to defeat a man who has an army of elves and reindeer? What exactly are elves?” 

“I’m not sure, there seems to be conflicting information,” Zhane told her.

Karone regarded the lights again, “Who’s idea was it for us to look at them together?

“Carlos suggested it,” Zhane confessed, “He said we should try looking at the lights and then ice cream, well he suggested hot chocolate, but I like ice cream better.”

“I like ice cream better too.”

Zhane smiled and offered his hand, “Shall we then?”

Karone took his hand, interlaced their fingers, “We can try.”

“That’s more than I hoped for.”

Karone agreed as she squeezed his hand.

Zhane stopped, “You had to know I was still interested.”

“I was worried you were only interested in me as Astronema, not this stumbling around fool who’s trying to learn how to be a good person.”

“Are you joking?” Zhane teased, “There’s nothing foolish about you and aside from your brother maybe having his reservations, dating you now is full of much less conflict.”

“But many more complications,” Karone countered.

Zhane wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, “So we work on those.”

Karone smiled and leaned in, “And we ask TJ about the meaning behind these lights.”

“TJ?”

“We’ll get an easier to understand explanation,” Karone pointed out, “and he’ll attempt to be unbiased.”

“After we have our ice cream?” Zhane asked.

“Ice cream definitely comes first.”


End file.
